1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible hose, of rubber or rubber-like synthetic material, having a plurality of helically twisted, filamentary load-carrying cords which are disposed in one or more plies or layers, are homogeneous, and are the same size; each layer comprises strips which cross one another or are braided with one another; those strips which cross one another extend at the same but opposite angles relative to the longitudinal axis of the hose; each of the strips contains a plurality of load-carrying cords.
2. Description of Prior Art
Depending upon the conditions which exist in a given field of application, varying demands are made of commercial hoses as flexible transmission elements for conveying liquids and gases, and for transmitting pressures. Generally, resistance to pressure within certain limits at least nearly constant volume is required also under a dynamically pulsating inner pressure; depending upon the circumstances, sufficient ability to bend, mechanical stability and resistance to wear, lack of susceptibility to chemical attack, electrical conductivity, and other criteria also can be important. There is generally possible without difficulty to cope with high inner hose pressures by the appropriate selection and orientation of the load-carrying cords. However, in this situation, since the load-carrying cords are packed as tightly together as possible in order to prevent the elastomeric inner hose from being pressed through between the load-carrying cords, hoses reinforced in this way at the same time obtain an undesirable stiffening, which further also adversely affects dynamic physical properties thereof. Particular unfavorable conditions result in this connection from the use of steel wires as load-carrying cords, the use of which cannot be dispensed with in order to cope with extremely high pressure loads, for example in hoses for hydraulic brake, lifting, and steering systems.
An object of the present invention is to improve the bending characteristic and dynamic physical properties of high and very high pressure hoses without compromising the required provision of load-carrying cord layers.